


Study Month

by Aaleack



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, I'm not sure if this fits under polygrumps or not?, M/M, M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaleack/pseuds/Aaleack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Jon are paired with a senior named Dan who is there to help them study for some upcoming tests, the couple of two have full intentions to make Danny apart of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Month

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was about time these three got paired together! Also I haven't checked everything over too thoroughly so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Arin sat in class beside his friend Ross, the silent scratching sounds of their art tablets and clicking of mice the only thing to be heard through the classroom along with a few excited whispers of kids glancing over to see their art. The teacher had gotten them to do animation so instantly the two animators yanked out their tablets and installed them to the school computers, insisting they’d uninstall it once the term finished and their subject changed. When the bell rang the two had barely started to pack their bags before the door swung open widely.

“AAAAAAAAAARIIIN!” Jon cheered, grinning.

“Hey, Jon!” Arin waved, turning back to his school bag and watching from the corner of his eye as Ross walked over to the boy at the door, the two chatting excitedly before Arin joined them, the boys beaming.

“Dude, you ready to go to English?” Jon asked, turning to him.

“Nah man, we have that thing in the hall now remember? Where we’ll be paired with a senior for studying.”

“Oh yeah!” Jon nodded, instantly remembering how their teacher told them that they’d be paired in teams of two juniors and a senior for a month to help with studying for a few big tests and homework assignments. 

“Come on guys, we’ll be late!” Ross reminded them, the small group meeting up with Barry and Suzy in the school halls and moving off to their final ‘class’ of the day together. 

Arin and Jon sat beside each other, waving Barry and Ross off as they left with their paired senior, the two best friends grinned at each other hopefully, holding each others hand for good luck. The two already knew who they wanted to be paired with, the two had chatted about it eagerly over the phone the night before and had to hold back their need to cheer victoriously and high five when the next group was called.

“Group Five.. Arin Hanson, Jon Jafari and Leigh Avidan.”

The two leapt to their feet almost too eagerly and made their way through the sea of seated children over to the scruffy looking senior who smiled and beckoned them over. After all of the groups were named the final instructions came.

“Now, for the rest of the period I want you all to get to know each other, you’ll have to be with your group for a whole month so try to get along.”

“Alright, sweet, c’mon dudes, lets go grab a seat and mingle.” Dan declared, the two nodding eagerly and finding an empty table. “Now.. I know this shit can be kinda annoying but hopefully we can ty and get to know each other and stuff.”

“You kidding? We’re pretty excited.” Arin smiled, Jon nodding beside him. “Anyway, my name is Arin..” He paused for a minute before continuing. “I like to animate and play video games.”

“And I’m Jon, I like video games too, and theatre.”

“Oh awesome! Everyone calls me by my middle name, Dan, I’m a singer, my friend Brian and I are making a band together.” Dan grinned, noticing the two boys smile at each other silently. They sat there and talked happily with each other, learning things about each other and working out a good time for them to start their aided studying. Danny learned the boys and him had a lot in common and it wasn’t long until they started joking, he also learned the two were dating and Arin and Jon smiled at his genuinely encouraging response.

“So, we should start studying at my house tomorrow.” Arin suggested. “My parents are on holiday for the week.”

“Okay cool, I’ll meet you outside the school tomorrow then!” Danny cheered, jumping to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“See you tomorrow!” Jon grinned, they waved and parted ways, the young couple exiting the school together quickly.

“This is fucking sweet dude.” Arin smiled, taking Jon’s hand in his.

“Yeah! So is Dan cooler in person than you expected?” Jon knew Arin had a crush on him, he has told them one evening while they were cuddling in front of the fireplace in a teary and soft voice, he could tell the brunette was worried he’d get angry or jealous and normally he would but he had worked with Dan in an after school choir a few months back and Jon would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little interested in him. Arin made sure Jon knew he was still very madly in love with him and when Jon had calmed his nerves he admitted to being a little curious in him too, so the couple decided they’d try take Dan for themselves, what a better chance than this?

The next day went by far too slow for the boys but eventually the final bell had rang and the two ran out to the front of the school where Dan was waiting for them, the top of his shirt unbuttoned and his hair wild, complimenting that deathly innocent smiled brushed along his lips. Jon noticed Arin shudder and couldn’t help but snicker into his hand.

“Hey guys! Ready to go?” Dan asked and the two nodded, leading Dan to Arin’s house where they grabbed a shit ton of snacks and proudly led Dan to Arin’s gaming room filled with different consoles and collectables.

“Oh fuck! Dude this is amazing!”

“Thanks.” Arin had to blush, smiling happily and pulling out his worksheets.

“We call this the Grump room.” Jon announced, sitting down beside Danny.

“Oh? How come?”

“We’re planning on starting a little gaming channel on YouTube in the future called Game Grumps.”

“That sounds fucking awesome.” Dan laughed, giving them two thumbs-ups. The group worked solidly for a few hours, Idly chatting as they worked, the conversation slowly drifted to Arin and Jon’s relationship as time passed.

“So, how long have you guys been dating?” Danny asked curiously, speaking in a tone that let the two know that they didn’t have to answer if they didn’t want to, instead they dove straight in.

“About three months or so.” Jon grinned, looking up from his work. 

“Oh, sweet! Do people know?”

“We’ve told our fiends and family, the only other people that know are ones that have seen us making out or whatever.” Arin shrugged, staying relatively focused.

“And Jon’s dominant, right?” Danny said jokingly, wriggling his eyebrows. Only then Arin looked up with a brave smirk.

“You kidding me?”

“No way! Arin, you’re on top?”

“Fuck yeah I am! Right babe?” Arin slung his arm around his blushing boyfriends shoulders, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jon groaned, gently slapping his arm away with a laugh. “I bet I could dominate Danny though.”

“Ooh dayum!” Arin cried, the couple grinning at Danny.

“No way dude!” Dan laughed. “Danny Sexbang doesn’t get dominated.”

“Danny Sexbang?” The two boys questioned in unison with a giggle.

“Yeah dudes! Danny Sexbang, my persona for my band Ninja Sex Party with my friend Brian.”

“Dude, that’s awesome.” Arin squawked in amusement, the group doubling over with laughter. Slowly conversation dimmed down again, for the next few hours they stayed quiet beside for soft mumbling iver their worksheets, by the time they finished for the day it was almost dark outside. Arin looked over, noticing Dan awkwardly rubbing his shoulders.

“Dude, do you need a massage?”

“Huh?”

“Oooh, Arin gives the best massages!” Jon grinned, grabbing Danny’s arms and pulling him from the floor, leading him to the couch. “You gotta try it.”

“Alright, why not?” Danny grinned, laying down on the couch and watching Arin walk up beside him, gently pressing his hands on his back and staring the treatment, beaming as he felt Dan unwind and sigh. Jon was starting to get antsy, they had been with Dan all evening but neither of them had really tried to make s move yet, he decided to just dive in head first.

“Hey Danny, you ever kiss a guy?” Jon blurted out, blushing at Arin’s attempt to hid a knowing chuckle, the artist immediately aware of where he was going with this.

“Nah dude.” Dan chuckled, smiling up at him. 

“Huh.” Jon leaned down, grasping Dan’s face with large hands and pressing their lips together in a soft, quick kiss. “Now you have.” He teased.

“Jon!?” Dan gasped, looking up in shock. “Y-You’re fucking taken dude!” Jon only grinned, watching as Arin dipped down to calmly press a kiss to Dan’s curly hair and Dan looked back and forth between the two in complete confusion.

“Just relax.” Arin mumbled, his hands moving expertly around his shoulders. “Jon can get a little impatient sometimes.”

“N-No kidding.” Dan chuckled, smiling softly at Jon’s blush and the way he quickly glanced away, he noticed him pout which totally wasn’t fair because it was actually kinda cute somehow. Jon looked thoroughly embarrassed and Dan took a deep breath. What’re you even doing, Daniel? He asked himself. “...May I have another?” Dan said in an attempt to calm Jon down. Jon looked over in shock, grinning like a kid with a new toy and leaning over to smooch him once more, gentle and sweet, caring.

When Dan’s shoulders were fully relieved of their pain Arin excused himself to go make dinner, Jon and Danny decided to sit down and play some games together since Arin insisted he didn’t want any help, saying he was more than happy to tend to his guests. (Jon wasn’t really much of a guest anymore, he stayed at Arin’s home more than his own.)

“...So.. what was with that whole kissing me thing? You and Arin are like... dating!”

“We are.” Jon nodded, hissing out a hushed cheer as his character passed Danny’s in Diddy Kong Racing. “We both have a crush on you dude.”

“O-Oh.” Danny could feel himself blushing, he was flattered and even a little eager for some unknown reason. With nothing in mind to say in continuation to the topic they decided to just concentrate on their game until Arin called them to the dining room, they paused the game and followed their instructions.

“What did you guys get up to without me?” Arin asked rather suggestively with a raise of an eyebrow, setting down their dinner and dishing it out equally.

“I was just telling Mr. Sexbang that we think he’s fucking hot.”Jon answered casually, digging in.

“Did you tell him he’s cute too?”

“Fuck off, I’m not cute.” Danny snorted, smiling as he munched away happily.

“No, fuck you, fuck off you’re cute as shit.” Jon said in an offended manner. Dan blushed and rubbed his neck.

“Awh, th-thanks.”

“Do you wanna like, go on a date with us or something tomorrow?” Arin asked, eating noisily just to piss Jon off, which he achieved in record time. Dan looked up in shock, an abundance of different emotions flashing through his features.

“Yeah dude! Nothing too big, we’ll take you out to town.” Jon added hopefully.

“U-Uh.. well...” Danny scratched the back of his neck, biting his lip as he thought. Well, it was Saturday tomorrow and there was nothing else to do... Arin and Jon were nice but he didn’t really think of himself as gay or even bi sexual, he did kinda like those kisses though.. “Well I...I guess?” Dan looked up finally, smiling. “Yeah... Yeah, sure.”

The two boys grinned at each other excitedly, sharing a high-five that made Dan a little confused, have they been planning this or something? After dinner Jon and Dan packed up, hugging and sharing a small blush as Arin kissed their cheeks, waving them off and closing the door with a rather proud smile.

When the next day finally came Arin and Jon met up early, both fussing over each other to make sure their hair was neat and their clothes were reasonably tidy without overdoing it, they left around eleven to the address Dan had texted to them and knocked on the door. Danny answered and was immediately blushing, half from some form of nervous excitement and half from embarrassment when he saw how much time the two had put into their appearance (nothing too fancy mind you, only neatly tucked in button up shirts, crisp trousers and well kept shoes along with tamed hair) but compared to Danny who had a full on frizzles out Jewfro that was sticking in strange directions a messy and somehow lopsided plaid shirt, ripped jeans and torn up sneakers that made him feel like a fool. Arin and Jon didn’t seem to mind though, their eyes even lit up when they saw them, so he guessed he looked alright.

“Ready to go, dude?” Jon asked, smiling softly at Dan’s quiet agreement. The two stood on either side of Danny confidently and led the man into town where they entered an arcade, much to Danny’s surprise who was thinking it was going to be some strange romantic lunch that would make him a little nervous, he was a very romantic person but he seemed to lose all of that when he knew he was the one being courted, the one that they were trying to impress, it felt strange knowing Arin and Jon were going to do to him what he had done in past dates and relationships but so far things seemed normal, like they were just hanging out with the exception of a few touching compliments, Danny decided he was having fun.

They plated for a few hours until they had thrashed all the good games and Arin and Jon’s wallets were considerably less full but they didn’t mind one bit, as long as Danny was smiling and laughing they were happy. The group then decided to go and have lunch, it was only then when Dan was noticeably more relaxed they truly acknowledged the fact they were on a date.

“You’re a really fucking awesome dude, Danny.” Arin said, smiling as he rested his hand on Dan’s.

“You guys are awesome too, I’d really like to do this again.”

Jon and Arin shared a victorious grin as Jon took Danny’s other hand.

“We will do this again, anytime.”

Danny seemed to light up, the corners of his eyes crinkling fondly.

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand... How can this even work? Like... three of us?”

“It’ll work.” Arin promised. “We all love each other and we know that, we just have to be honest. If one of us gets upset or jealous we just.. talk about it, work things out, just like you would if it was only two of us.”

Danny stayed silent, watching the two boys for a moment, studying their features. He noticed how they looked at each other with pure love, trust, a strong bond that was clean and beautiful. He noticed how they both looked at him the same way, how their warm hands held his so gently, carefully, it was more than comforting. He noticed how their eyes held hope as they remained wordless, letting Danny think; it looked like they were ready to wait a lifetime. Most of all he noticed how his heart fluttered, pounded and swelled with love and excitement, how his cheeks heated at the thought of kisses and cuddles, and how he had never felt quite like this before. With shyness heavy in his features he leaned in to gently kiss their cheeks, blushing further when the two immediately wrapped their arms around him in a blissful embrace, kissing his cheeks in return and laughing happily.

“We love you, Danny.”

“I-I love you too, guys.”

Soon after that they dropped their boyfriend home again, sharing one last kiss before disappearing to Arin’s house with a bounce in their step. They slipped onto Skype and went onto a group call with their friends, sharing the good news with nothing but wide smiles.

“Aww, dudes! That’s awesome!” Ross cheered.

“Yeah guys, good for you!” Barry added.

“I’m so glad! You’ll be a great couple.” Suzy nodded with a wide beam. “There’s something I’m wondering though..”

“What’s that?” The group asked, noticing the girls cheeky grin.

“When the fuck are Ross and Barry gonna bone?”

The two victims blushed a deep shade of red, spluttering and mumbling defensive nonsense and pouting at Arin, Jon and Suzy’s shared giggling.

“What-the-fuck-ever, assholes.” Ross chuckled, rolling his eyes.

The next day rolled around and Arin and Jon were sitting in the Grump room playing Kirby when they heard to door to Arin’s house opening and closing, looking over to see Danny walking in wearing a T-shirt that read ‘No Homo’ in large white letters.

“Hey dudes!” Dan called, shooting them a goody grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like a week or two to make and I actually really like it! I may plan some more fan fictions in the future in the same universe.


End file.
